Shadow's Difference
by Lbgilbert
Summary: Shadow has survived his fall from ARK due to staying in his Super form, but now he is under lots of emotional pain. How will he stop it? Is Sonic the only one that can help?


Ok, here's my first chapter, hope it's ok! My first story, and quite a long one so I will have to keep adding bits!  enjoy. _NB italics with speech are Shadow's memory voices. Italics are Shadow's thoughts._

**Chapter One**: In Need of Help 

He lay on the sodden ground, slowly breathing.

"_Who are you?"_ he heard a blue hedgehog say in his head.

"_You're not Sonic."_

"_I found you, faker!"_

"_Not bad for an impostor."_

"Please, no," the black creature mumbled, tossing around.

"_Sayonara, Shadow the hedgehog."_

_Maria_, he thought.

"_Sayonara, Shadow the hedgehog."_

_Sonic?_

"_Sayonara, Shadow the hedgehog."_

_Both of you?_

Shadow opened his eyes. "Do they miss me?" he said, sitting up. He rubbed his eyes and blinked.

"_Faker."_ He heard Sonic in his head again.

"Faker…" 

I need to find him, he thought, running in the direction of the Lost World Temple. Adrenaline pumped through his blood as he continued to run to the water's edge.

He didn't stop but soared into the sky, his air shoes giving him flight.

"_Impostor."_

_Shut up_, he thought.

"_Impostor."_

A tear trickled down his red eye. He begged it to stop.

A large island loomed up ahead. Shadow smiled. He landed on it and bent down, his breathing heavy. Sweat ran down his black quills.

"What's going on down there?" yelled a gruff, but calm, voice.

From Angel Island's temple glided a red echidna. Knuckles stood in front of Shadow and looked down, his expression stern.

"Knuckles…" Shadow gasped, placing a glove on the echidna's trainer.

"Shadow," Knuckles muttered. "Aren't you dead?"

Shadow sniggered. "I am the Ultimate Lifeform." He continuously breathed slowly and heavily.

Knuckles' face fell. "You look awful. What happened to you?"

"Voices…" The hedgehog collapsed to the floor. "Help me…"

His head buzzed and everything went black.

**Chapter 2**: Vague Explanations

"_Impostor_," said a voice.

Shadow looked up. "_Sonic_?"

"_Yes, the only speed king_."

"_Did you miss me_?"

Sonic turned his back on him. "_You're an impostor_." The speedy hedgehog left.

"It's definitely him, Knuckles."

"Thanks, Tails."

Shadow opened his eyes. Knuckles and Tails were talking by the foot of the bed he was in. Tails looked at him. "Welcome back."

Knuckles walked over to Shadow's side. He sat on the bed next to him.

"Where am I?" Shadow asked, looking at the bleak room.

"My house," Knuckles relied. "It's a bit of a tip 'cos I don't really stay here much."

Shadow clutched his arm. A plaster covered his elbow. "What happened?" 

"I needed a blood sample to analyse you. It shouldn't hurt anymore," Tails explained.

Knuckles leant over and look into Shadow's eyes. "Can you tell me why you ran here so fast that you almost killed yourself?"

The hedgehog sat up and turned to the opposite side of the bed so as to not make eye contact with Knuckles. "Where is Sonic?" He closed his eyes.

Knuckles blinked. "So you've wanted to see Sonic?" He edged over to Shadow. "Why?"

"Voices… Faker… Upsetting." A tear fell and the hedgehog blushed.

"Don't get embarrassed," Tails said. "I'll go outside and get Sonic."

Tails left and hovered to Angel Island's Temple. Sonic was sitting on the Master Emerald with his eyes closed.

**Chapter 3**: Sonic Finds Out

"He's awake," Tails said. "He wants to see you."

Sonic sniffled. "It's been a month. What happened to him?"

Tails shrugged. "Dunno, but you might be the only one he'll tell. He's only said some words to Knux." He walked over to the Master Emerald. "It would help us and him."

Sonic slipped off, the speed shocking his friend. "You think I don't want to speak to him? I do and I was out here to give him rest."

He sped down the steps to Knuckles' house, leaving Tails startled and alone. He slowed down as he reached the bush-covered door.

_Does he still hate me_, he thought, turning the handle. He stepped in and stood by the door. All went quiet.

Knuckles turned and looked at Sonic. "I'll leave you two be…" He went over to the blue hedgehog, whispered good luck and closed the door behind him.

"So… are you going to sit down?" Shadow asked.

Sonic blushed and sat on the bed.

"It's good to see you again," he smiled.

"Do you really mean that?"

"But of course!"

"You lied."

"What?"

Shadow jumped up. "You lied." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"What's been going on, Shadow?" Sonic put a hand on his arm.

"I've been having the same nightmare since I came back."

A tear rolled down the black hedgehog's muzzle. "I have never been hurt on Earth until now."

**Chapter 4**: Emotions

Shadow breathed heavily, his eyes scrunched up.

"All I can hear is you…" he gasped.

Sonic let go of him. "Me?"

Shadow rubbed his eyes. "Am I a fake?"

"No, that Biolizard was."

"He was a copy."

Sonic sighed. "Where's this going?"

"Do you still think I'm trying to frame you?"

"Well, no. I thought you were dead."

Shadow leapt off the bed. "I AM THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM! I CANNOT DIE!"

" Shadow, calm down, please," Sonic ushered.

"I can't because of everyone. You all thought I was dead. You come into my dreams calling me a fake. That's led me to this state." Shadow collapsed on the floor. Sonic dashed to his side. All he saw was a blue blur, then nothing.

Sonic placed his arms around him. _Too many emotions in him_, he thought. _'Can't_ _handle it_. He closed his eyes and carried Shadow outside.

Not noticing Knuckles, he continued to walk to the shrine of the Master Emerald.

(Remember, "_Italics"_ Shadow's memory voices. _Italics_ Shadow's thoughts)

**Chapter 5**: Remember Maria

" _I know some people do the most trivial things, but we should always help them out. Saving them is a good thing!_"

Amy?… 

"_Alright, Shadow; time for the Ultimate Showdown!_"

Before this is over, I'll show you the true meaning of Chaos Control! 

"His breathing is staying at the same rate now."

Shadow opened his eyes. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles sat by him.

I only need Sonic! 

He tried to speak, but only gas filled his mouth. Wires were connected all over his body.

I feel like I'm back in ARK… 

Sonic took off the gas mask on the black hedgehog's face.

"Where am I?" Shadow asked.

"With the Master Emerald," Tails said. "I connected it to you to see if it would revive you; and it did!"

Shadow ripped the wires off and jumped to his feet. "I'm not an experiment anymore!"

Knuckles blinked. "We know that. We didn't mean to remind you of A.."

"… ARK.. Yes, don't remind me"

"_Shadow, give them a chance to be happy._"

"Maria…"

"Isn't that Eggman's dead cousin or something?" Tails asked.

"SHE IS NOT JUST A DEAD RELATIVE!" Shadow yelled. "SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND!" A tear fell from his eye. "And I miss her."

Sonic placed an arm around him. "Why don't we go for a stroll, just the two of us?"

"Yes.. That will be good…"


End file.
